


New ground

by evilleaper



Series: Judgement [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilleaper/pseuds/evilleaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where to from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New ground

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. Sadly Jon and Malcolm are the property of Paramount. I am just playing with them, and request you keep in mind that no disrespect or infringement to copyright is intended. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst.
> 
> Authors Notes: This is story three in my ‘Judgement’ series. Please keep in mind that it contains Australian spelling and is unbetaed. If you find a mistake, missing word, please feel free to point it out to me.

Long after the arrangement of limbs have been agreed on and the covers are drawn up to protect cooling bodies, Malcolm trailed lazy fingers down the middle of Jonathan’s chest. Their earlier activities had left both sated beyond recent recollection. Jonathan’s eyes were closed now and his jaw slack, but most telling was the even beat of his heart beneath Malcolm’s splayed hand as it came to rest against Jonathan’s breastbone. It was a stark contrast to the man Malcolm had encountered only a few hours ago and while he wanted to relish the sensation of Jonathan relaxing beside him, he wasn’t sure if he should be rejoicing or preparing for the inevitable moment when he was asked to leave.  


They hadn’t discussed anything, or even spoken beyond his original offer to take care of Jonathan. The minimal exchange that had followed amounted to no more than what was necessary to ensure consent. There had been no declarations or promises made, and while Jonathan had been surprisingly vocal whilst they were making love, none of what he had articulated during those long minutes of passion could be construed as actual conversation.  


Malcolm had no idea where that left them, what it meant exactly. He did know that he loved Jonathan more than he thought possible and he should just let himself enjoy the afterglow for as long as it lasted. Being with Jonathan had been too long coming to not at least acknowledge the gravity of what had occurred between them. Touching him was a unique pleasure and if this turned out to be the only time he was afforded this particular freedom then he wanted to savour it.  


Dropping a kiss to Jonathan’s shoulder Malcolm closed his eyes and let his hand travel lower to snake around the other man’s waist, pulling him closer and inhaling the lingering air of sweat and sex still evident on his body.  


He tells himself that it didn’t matter what Jonathan decided. He was grateful, amazed at the level of trust bestowed on him tonight, proud that he had been able to be what Jonathan had needed -- strong when Jonathan hadn’t been able to be. Still there was a part of Malcolm that wants more. He didn’t want to just spend what remained of the night curled against Jonathan’s side, counting the moments until his world was turned on its axis once more, he wanted to know if Jonathan returned his feelings and if he did, then Malcolm wanted to be welcomed here time and again.  


Jonathan feels the shift, and notes the slight changes in Malcolm’s breathing as he presses closer. His body warm, arms and legs fitting seamlessly with his own in the confined space. It’s been a long time since Jonathan had shared his bed. Longer still since it was with anyone who possessed his armoury officer’s physical strength or remarkable understanding. He had spent so long believing that Malcolm just wasn’t interested in him that he had almost forgotten what it was like to actually be with someone, or how powerful it could be.  


It’s an incredible feeling, to have someone else decide what you need and then go about making sure you receive it.  


Even now Malcolm was still taking care of him; affectionate and gentle in ways Jonathan had not expected him to be. To be honest he is not sure what he expected. Everything had happened so quickly that it is difficult to know what to think. Generally he considered himself a considerate lover, always taking care of his partner before looking to his own satisfaction, but there was something very liberating about being with Malcolm. It’s a dynamic he hadn’t experienced very often and Jonathan feels himself colour some with the memory of Malcolm manhandling him, literally taking him a part piece by piece only to ensure that when it was over he was entirely whole again.  


It’s enough to make Jonathan want to pull the covers up over his head, not to mention completely ignore the fact that Malcolm was his subordinate and while he hadn’t been the one to initiate what had just occurred between them, any ongoing relationship would need to be reported. He knows he was getting ahead of himself. There was still the very real possibility that Malcolm would decide that this was a onetime only offer and taking care of his captain was not a role he wanted to repeat anytime soon. Discovering your commanding officer was as fallible as anyone else; that he was downright needy on occasion and he liked having his lover take control from time to time wasn’t everyone’s idea of an ideal relationship after all.  


Malcolm may not realise it, but he had accomplished a lot more than simply rescuing his captain from an alien planet, ultimately saving him from an early and agonising death. He had brought Jonathan home again and given him the respite he had needed when no one else could.  


Jonathan wants to let it all go for the time being, to enjoy what they have while it lasted and to not think about what will happen now that they had managed to quell the simmering heat between them.  


Malcolm is moving again however, pulling away this time and Jonathan forces himself to open his eyes and look over at the man beside him. He knows he should say something, thank him perhaps, or ask if he is okay. The minimal lighting makes it difficult to see Malcolm’s expression though and Jonathan pushes aside the uncertainty he feels and reaches out instead, stroking over his back as he withdraws even further to sit on the edge of the bed.  


Straightening his shoulders Malcolm shivers as Jonathan touches him, silently adjusting his position and moving back a little as his would be lover rearranges his lower body so that his torso curves around Malcolm’s rear. Jonathan’s knees curled on one side and his head propped up on the other while long fingers trace an invisible line down Malcolm’s spine, only deviating when he runs out of space to wrap his arm around Malcolm's hip.  


The realisation that Jonathan wasn’t ready to lose the physical connection between them is heartening and goes a long way toward arresting Malcolm’s trepidation. He knows Jonathan had enjoyed what they had done, they both had, but he is still very quiet and Malcolm isn’t sure what that means. He sighs, putting the questions he has to one side for the moment as he reaches down to lace his fingers with Jonathan’s and then resettles them on the top of his bare leg. He had come here without really thinking about the consequences and then when he had faulted it had been Jonathan who had given him the strength to continue. There was no doubt that they were good together, could build on what they already had and create something if it was what they both wanted.  


Malcolm knows a braver man would just speak his mind, but his bravado has diminished along with his confidence and he is going to need Jonathan’s help with this if it is going to work. Glancing down at the man beside him Malcolm uses his free hand to stroke his cheek and card gently through his hair, marvelling at receptive Jonathan is. His face is only partially visible, but Malcolm knows he is watching him; a look of genuine appreciation shinning in his eyes -- of something that could easily be love, Malcolm thinks.  


The thought that Jonathan might actually want to do this again fills him with a renewed sense of purpose and Malcolm shifts again, twisting on the side of the bed as he bends to kiss him. The angle is awkward and Malcolm knows it would be very easy to just move Jonathan to one side and then lay down with him for a second time to do this properly. They could make love again, pretend that there was no Starfleet, no mission, but he knows they can’t. Both had responsibilities waiting for them and there was little point ignoring what could not be changed.  


Pulling back Malcolm thumbs at the moist corner of Jonathan’s mouth as he calm’s his breathing; reminding himself that they had come too close to losing everything and they owed it to each other to be clear about what they wanted. Realising as Jonathan reaches for him again, threatening to steal his resolve and once again draw him back to the very welcome warmth of his arms, that if need be, he could be strong enough for both of them.  


“We should talk,” Malcolm tells him.  


End.


End file.
